


Slowly

by Natteve



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 15:10:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17810327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Natteve/pseuds/Natteve





	Slowly

Steve had a nightmare...He screamed loudly....

Nat...Please...don't....don't leave me....

Steve...I'm sorry...I can't stay.....

No....NAT..Please......

Steve...You have to understand...

Then a man shot...the bullet went straight into Natasha...

NAT!...I..I l..l..NOOOOO!

Nat heard the noice and knew that Steve had a nightmare..Quickly she ran and went straight to Steve's bedroom..  
Steve was shaking.....

Steve....

Please....don't....

Steve....Nat squezed Steve's hand...

Nat!..Steve screamed...

Steve!Are you okay? You had a nightmare?

Yes.....

About Bucky again?

No.....I..

You don't have to....I understand...

Nat....I dreamed about you....We talked....You wanted to go away...You got shot and..and

Hey!... I'm here....Nat hugged Steve...

Can you stay with me?.....Please?

Of course.....

I said to you that you talk so slowly old man?

Steve rolled his eyes....Goodnight!

Goodnight soldier!

They hugged each other, and Steve slept really good..He dreamed this everyday...but now...His nightmares disappeard....


End file.
